Dark Claim
by BloodyRiley
Summary: Dorian McConnol has been trapped for centuries in ice, after being released by his lifemate things go wild. She was his and he was determined to make sure she never forgot it. Rated M for later chaps.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Don't own anything by Christine Feehan.** **Only own my characters.**

_I really appreciate Purple Lavenders for reviewing my story. I really appreciated it girl! Anyways! I went back through and edited and fixed the chapters so their less confusing. (I hope anyway)._

~*~

_A cold and icy prison. She was trapped, feeling nothing but the bitter coldness of night and the sting of ice upon her skin. A man hung from the ceiling of the icy prison. He was broken, bruised and bloody. She thought he was dead. That was not the case. He looked up at her, his icy blue eyes held a broken but determined look to him. Cold icy blue eyes begged her and pleaded her to be released. _

_He showed her a cave. The cave was surrounded by snow, she saw kids a mere hundred feet below sledding and snowboarding. She knew where this place was. It was at the center of the Carpathian Mountains that was behind the little inn she was staying at. _

"_Come to me little one, come." His voice whispered. It brushed across her skin like silk. So dark, and so seductive._

"_W-who are y-you?" She asked the voice with a quivering voice._

"_Come to me. Free me. Come." He whispered. His haunted icy blue eyes were the last thing she saw as she drifted off into a restless sleep._

~*~

Emerald Roses groaned as she woke from her restless slumber. It had been like this for a month or so. Every time this _man _visited her in her dreams she never could sleep after-words. He had shown her where he was at this time though, and she was bound and determined she was going to free him, to release him from his prison.

She walked to her bathroom and began to get ready for her adventure. After taking a quick shower she proceeded to get dressed. She threw on a pair of ripped jeans, a good-fitting black t -shirt, jacket, and a pair of hiking boots. She grabbed her hiking bag and walked into her kitchen and packed it with a few fruits and a couple of water bottles. She walked back into her room and pulled out a big oversized white button up and a pair of pants that she slept in occasionally. They would fit a man of good size, so she shoved them in her bag too, just in case he needed them when she freed him – if she freed him. She threw in a couple of flashlights too, just in case she needed them, which she was pretty sure she would. She pulled her hair back in a messy bun, grabbed her bag and headed for the door. She was bound and determined to find this man and free him, no matter what.

She followed a group of young snowboarders up the mountain. She stayed a good piece behind them though. She couldn't be held up by idle chit-chat. It was a long and slow hike, but she knew she would make it by noon.

It was exactly noon when she arrived at the cave. Finding it was extremely easy due to the gaping black hole that proved to be the caves entrance. The cave looked like an open dragons mouth; icicles hung from the roof and stood from the bottom. She waited until the snowboarders had begun boarding down when she bravely took a step inside. She found a flashlight in her bag and turned it on. The cave was cold but beautiful. Stalagmites hung from the ceilings in a rainbow of colors. Small rivulets of water inched down the wall making a melodious twinkling sound as it went. It was really beautiful. She walked towards the back of the cave, there seemed to be a small crevice just big enough for a small person or animal to fit through. She wiggled through and found herself in another cavern. This time though it looked as though someone had lived there. There was a fire place, a few canteens, and a small cot. It looked as though it hadn't been used in ages.

_Come. Come to me little one. Come to me._

She dropped her flashlight in fright. It was that voice, his voice. It was his voice, that same haunted voice that spoke to her through her dreams. She scrambled to retrieve her flashlight and stood on shaky legs looking around for the source of the voice. She turned in circles looking for a person, animal, or something but the cavern was empty. No one was there but she had sworn she had heard a voice.

"H-hello?" She called out in a broken voice.

_Come. Just a little further little one. Come to me._

"W-where are y-you?"

She walked forward on shaky legs toward the sound of the voice. She came to another cavern. She shivered as a cold breeze bit at her skin. She rubbed her arms for warmth and continued further into the cavern. The further she walked the colder it got. The rivulets of water soon turned to ice, and so did the walls. It was completely made of ice. The whole cavern. When she breathed she could see her breath. It just kept getting colder. She walked around looking for the person who called to her. She heard something, it sounded like heavy breathing, and it was getting closer. She turned around quickly and saw a man, if that's what you would call him, standing there in nothing but a pair of shredded pants and a shirt. He was an odd shade of blue grey and his eyes were red. He would've been handsome had he not been so gruesome looking.

"W-who are you?" She demanded backing up with every step he took toward her. He only chuckled darkly.

"Why so afraid of me little one?" He asked getting closer to her with every step he took. She backed up until her back hit a cold wall of ice. She looked around for an escape but found none. She looked back at the man to find him merely centimeters from her.

"S-stay back! I'm w-warning you!" She cried holding her flashlight in front of her like a shield. He laughed. The sound was harsh in the empty cavern. He grabbed the flashlight and threw it against the wall, busting it into thousands of pieces. She gasped as the cavern went dark.

Her breath came out in heavy pants. She was scared. She dropped to her knees and felt around for a stick, a rock or anything she could use for a weapon. She felt nothing but cold ice beneath her fingers. She cried out when two hands wrapped around her wrists and lifted her off the ground.

"Tut, tut, little one. Looking for something to hurt me with? Ha! Don't make me laugh." He growled darkly. He threw her roughly to the ground and stood above her. She whimpered as she tried to get off the ground. She looked up at him fearfully. He growled and yanked her off the ground and pulled her to him.

"P-please, let m-me go…"She whimpered. He chuckled and twined his fingers in her messy hair and yanked her head back roughly exposing her neck to him. He sniffed her neck and she felt him grin against her neck. Tears gathered in her eyes and she whimpered.

"Please…" She cried she reached behind her and she felt a rock. She grabbed it and smashed it against his head. As soon as he released her she ran. She ran and ran until she came to an ice wall. She looked for a way out, nothing but the way that she came. Tears ran down her cheeks as she felt around the wall for some kind of crack, crevice or something she could use to escape. She found nothing but a few marks in the wall. She ran her fingers over them. She heard loud cussing and running feet coming toward her way. She kept running her fingers across the wall frantically.

"P-please. Please open! Please open! Help please! Shit!" She cried as she slid down the wall crying and whimpering.

"Please." She begged burying her face in her hands. Her head jerked up as the man skidded into the room, blood was coursing down the side of his face.

"You bitch. I was going to kill you quickly, but now I shall kill you slowly. I will make you pay." He growled coming closer but he didn't even get two feet before he was thrown back against the wall. She looked around frantically her wide eyes came to rest on a tall muscular man. Wavy black hair that reached his shoulders was tangled and matted. He wore dirty ripped pants and no shirt. Scars, wounds and ugly gashes were all over his bare chest and back. He was soaking wet. She gasped as the monster man stood up bringing this new mans piercing icy blue eyes to hers. It was the same man in her dreams. He was nothing that she thought he would be.

He wrinkled his nose at her but turned his attention to the monster man. The two men growled and snarled at each other. She crawled backwards and as soon as she was out of their sight she got up and ran. Hell, she didn't know where she was running to, she just ran. No matter how far she ran she could still hear the horrified screams and the sound of tearing flesh and breaking bones as she continued to run. She ran until she came to the crevice. Well, what was the crevice that she had used to enter the cavern. It was now closed chunks of ice now were blocking her way out. Her breathing began to get hard as she started to panic. She heard heavy footsteps coming her way. She backed against the wall and tried to make herself as small as possible. Soon, a shape came into view. As her eyes focused she realized it was the new man, the man who had been trapped in her dreams. His chest rumbled, sounding almost like a deep growl. He stalked toward her. She fell to the ground and curled up into a tiny ball. She was scared, no doubt about that. The man yanked her up roughly. She whimpered and began to cry again. She was too scared to even move.

"P-please…d-don't…" She begged. The man only growled and threw her over his shoulder like a caveman and began carrying her off towards an un-known destination. That was the last thing she remembered before she blacked out.

~*~  
Dang, I didn't realize how confusing it was until I had read this chapter over But I hope it is better and more understandable now. Thanks again to Purple Lavenders for reviewing!!


	2. Chapter 2

Dark Claim Chpt. 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything by Christine Feehan. **

Emerald woke some time later. She found herself lying on a warm bed. A light weight quilt the color of plums covered her body. She moved to sit up but groaned in pain when she found that her body felt like lead. She looked down at her body; she wore a light blue gown that fit her perfectly. It was beautiful but something she never would've picked out for herself. She laid back down and looked around the place that she was being held. She guessed she was in a mansion. The room she was currently in was bigger than her whole flat back home. The walls were a light shade of violet. There were all the necessary bedroom items all about the room. A wardrobe, dresser, vanity, closet, bathroom, and mirror. Pictures hung here and there of different wilderness scenes. It was a beautiful room but a bit too purple for her taste. She sighed and tried to sit up again, but still no avail. She tried a few more times before she finally gave up. She groaned in frustration just as the door to her room opened. A man walked into the room. He was tall, muscular with the body of a god. His eyes were black as the night and his hair was dark brown. His face was sharp and angular, but still none the less handsome. He had a striking dangerous yet sensual look to him. He walked over to the bedside and stood there in all his glory. She tried to move away from him but her limbs would not obey her.

"W-who are y-you?" She asked him.

"I was about to ask you the same question." He said. His voice was dark, deep and sensual. A pink tinge came to her cheeks as her body shivered against her will. The way he was looking at her sent chills up her spine.

"M-my name is Emerald…Emerald Rose…" She said quietly.

"My name is Mikhail Durbrinsky." He said after what seemed to be an eternity. His gaze swept over her again and her limbs suddenly felt lighter. She looked at him with furrowed brows and sat up easily on her own. She had a sneaky suspicion he had something to do with it, but she had no idea how he did it.

"W-Who changed my c-clothes? W-why am I here?" She asked fearfully. She was dreading the answer.

"My wife. You were hurt, my cousin brought you here. I must say, he is eternally grateful you rescued him from his icy prison, as am I."

"Your cousin?" She echoed and suddenly it dawned on her. It was the man who had been trapped, the same man who had thrown her over his shoulder and carried her.

"Oh, you mean the caveman?" she asked innocently. She gasped and quickly covered her mouth with her hands blushing, she hadn't meant for that to slip out.

Mikhail threw his head back and laughed. This one was going to give his cousin trouble.

"Oops." She said blushing. The door opened and a small yet elegant woman with sapphire blue eyes and long, flowing raven hair walked into the room. Her eyes alight with innocence and laughter.

"Mikhail? What's so funny? I heard you laughing from all the way in our room." She said coming to stand by his side.

"Our dear cousin is going to have his hands full with this one I'm afraid. This one is going to quite a challenge for him" He said. Emerald glared at him.

"I can tell her mind is like a clock as is her sprit. Strong and difficult. I think it will be good for him."

"I quite agree my love."

"Quit talking about me like I'm not here! I know you are talking about me!" Emerald fussed glaring at them both. Mikhail turned from the room, laughing as he went and the woman smiled at Emerald.

"Hi Emerald. I am Raven Durbrinsky. Are you hungry?" She asked. Thinking of food made Emeralds stomach growl loudly. She giggled and nodded rubbing her stomach sheepishly.

"Come on then." Raven said smiling at the younger woman. Emerald got out of the bed and followed the older woman out of the room. She led her down a series of hallways and stairs until they finally arrived in the dining room. It was so elegant. So beautiful. As she sat down at the table she immediately felt out of place. At the head of the table sat a handsome king and on his right his beautiful queen. Then there was her, a plain Jane with nothing special about her, in the presence of two beautiful people and a beautiful place.

"Is the food not to your liking? I can have the cook prepare something else." Mikhail's statement brought Emerald from her musing.

"Oh no. Sorry, I mean yes, I mean no… I meant the food is fine, I was just thinking." Emerald said blushing as she picked up her fork. As she ate she listened to Mikhail and Raven get in a discussion about chess, but she barely paid attention. Her mind was focused on the man that had been trapped in her dreams for nearly a month. He was a bit scary, but he saved her from that monster none the less. '_I wish I could've thanked him' _she thought_. _As if summoned the door to the dining room opened and in strode her savior.

~*~

**I would really appreciate it if you would review. Please? No flames though **


	3. Chapter 3

Dark Claim Chapt. 3

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything by Christine Feehan. **

~*~

His cold blue eyes held hers captive. Emerald couldn't look away from his piercing eyes. He was everywhere, surrounding her. He was in her mind. Suffocating her.

"Dorian!" She heard Raven cry. His eyes never left Emeralds as he continued to force her into submission. It was too much for her to handle all at once. He was over powering her. She began to feel dizzy and that's when she tumbled into darkness.

~*~  
Emerald groaned and rubbed her tired eyes. Her head was pounding as she sat up and looked around at her surroundings. She was in a cave. Not just any cave, but a beautiful crystal cave. Crystals of every color were everywhere! The light coming from the ceiling made the crystals glitter. The crystals were hanging from the ceiling, littering the ground and were scattered on the walls it was beautiful!

She looked up at the ceiling of the cave to see that the light that came from the ceiling was from the full moon that shown through a five foot hole in the ceiling. There was a fire of dying embers as she looked at the floor. She put her hands on the ground in attempt to push herself up and was surprised to find she had been laid on an array of pillows. All of which were huge and filled to the brim with feathers. They served for a make shift bed.

As she stood up and got her bearings about her she could feel her head ache receding. She gave a tired huff and began to look about the cave. Knowing panicking would not help her she kept reminding herself to keep her head about her.

The cave wasn't very big. The diameter was at least 180 feet if not a tad bit less.

Her hands drifted along the walls as she walked around, hoping she could find a secret door or anything that could lead her out.

She had walked around the cave at least four times before she came to the conclusion that the only way out was through the hole in the roof. She walked back to the center of the pillow pile where she looked up at the hole in the ceiling, trying to figure out the best way to get up to it. She saw a few rock ledges that looked like over-sized stairs. She knew she could jump on them to reach the roof. She had just made it to the first stair when she was slammed against it from behind. She cried out in surprise and pain at suddenly being slammed against the step.

"You will not leave me."

She gasped. She knew that rough, but silky growl. It was him. Her savior.

"I was just-…"

"You will not leave me! Not after I have just found you!" He growled as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. He walked back over to the pillow pile and tossed her onto it.

"Oof. Hey! What was that for you big jerk?!" She asked and he responded with a grunt as he walked around and picked up sticks and things from around the cave to make a fire.

"You really are a cave man aren't you?" He again responded with a grunt. She huffed out in frustration and glared at him.

"Why am I here?" *Grunt*

"Where am I?" *Grunt*

"Are you even listening?" *Grunt*

"Hey! Why won't you-…" She gasped as she was suddenly pinned to the pillows with him hovering over her like a predator. He leaned down so his lips were at her ear.

"Do you ever shut up?" He asked. Her eyes widened as she felt him suckling on her ear.

"HEY! Wait just a cotton-pickin' minute! Just who do you think you are?" She cried. His chest rumbled with silent laughter.

"I am Dorian. Your lifemate." He said as he trailed kisses down her jaw and down her neck. He placed his hand on her stomach and began to slowly run it up her stomach to her breasts.

"What's a-…? Hey! You stay back now! I am warning you!" She cried placing both her feet and hands on his chest and pushed with all of her might. He laughed out loud at her poor attempt of an escape. He took both of her hands and pinned them above her head and pressed his hard body against hers. Her eyes were wide and her lips were parted due to heavy breathing. She was beautiful. He growled and swooped down and took possession of her mouth.

'_Mine.'_ He thought possessively. He growled and pulled away. She was panting; her head turned to the side exposing her beautiful throat as breathing came out in ragged pants as she tried to catch her breath.

"Éntölam kuulua, avio päläfertiilam." _I claim you as my lifemate_.

He sank his teeth into the soft flesh of her throat and drank. He barely heard her weak protests through the pleasure he was feeling at taking her sweet blood. When he had token his fill he sealed her neck with a flick of his tongue. She was weak. He cursed himself from not holding back. He sat up and pulled her into his arms and quickly cut open his flesh and pressed her lips to his skin. He threw his head back in ecstasy as he felt her drink from him.

'_Enough.'_ He commanded. She closed the wound with a flick of her tongue and fell weakly against him. He held her tightly against him as she slept. She would need rest to replenish the blood and strength she had lost when he had drunk from her. He sent her deep into a Carpathian sleep and closed the roof of the cave, covering them in a loose layer of soil. He pulled her body close to his and curled around hers possessively.

'_Mine…'_ he growled one last time before sleep over came him.

~*~

A/N: Éntölam kuulua, avio päläfertiilam means I claim you as my lifemate in Christine Feehan's books.

_Please review, just no flames please!_


	4. Chapter 4

Dark Claim Chapt. 4

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything by Christine Feehan. **

**A/N: Forgot to tell you guys this in the last two chapters but I kept forgetting, my friend read over this one and reminded me to put this in. Okay, Emerald is a human yes BUT she has psyhic and Carpathian blood in her veins allowing her to sense things normal people cant and allowing her to sleep under the earth like the Carpathians do. But she doesn't and won't know about these things until her lifemate tells her. She isn't a Carpathian and she doesn't know who he is nor does she know anything about the life style of the Carpathian people. (I cant remember who asked me about that but I hoped if your reading you know who you are and understand it better) Anyways, enough of my rambling…**

**Oh! And special thanks to rae12391, Saraiyu Karan and 1Persephone for reviewing I really appreciate it :D**

~*~

Dorian woke up feeling more at home and more content than he had ever been before. He moved the earth back in place and sat up. His middle felt awfully heavy and he looked down. It was her. The woman that he was to speed the rest of his life with. She was sleeping with her arms wrapped around his middle and a leg thrown over his own. She was resting peacefully. He knew she would be angry with him and be tired when she woke but that would be dealt with when it came.

In the mean time he needed to get her clean. He picked up her body and cradled it close to his own before taking her over to a hidden hot-spring behind one of the main rock bolders. He knew she hadn't found it when she had been exploring earlier because you had to move the boulder to get to it. For someone like him it was a piece of cake. He removed their clothes with a mere thought and walked into the warm waters of the spring. He sat down and placed Emerald in his lap and began washing the dirt from her skin.

He knew it was wrong to do so, but she was his life mate. His light to his darkness. His whole world now. There was no going back. No other male would touch her. She was _his. _Just thinking of another male coming near his woman made his blood boil.

He looked down at the beauty in is arms. Her skin was as pale as ivory and flawless as glass. Her full lips that were parted in sleep, were as red as blood. Her lashes, were thick and long, lay against her cheeks like two large cresent fans. Her hair, such a beautiful shade of brown, fell in thick luchious curls around her face. Her body was tiny, toned and curvy. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever laid his eyes on.

He cuddled her closer to his body and decided it was time to wake her up. He placed his mouth nect to her ear and whispered huskily in her ear, "Wake up _sivamet_." He heard her take a deep breath and groan as she awoke from the deep slumber he had placed her in. He held her tighter as she began to wriggle around in his arms, not fully awake nor fully aware of where she was at. Her eyes opened and looked up at him from under her lashes. Giving her a sultry, innocent look that was driving him absolutely crazy. He felt the blood rush down to his cock. He wanted her. He had to have her.

'_Mine._' He growled.

~*~

Emerald felt as though she had been sleeping for an eternity. Her limbs were sore and aching as she stuggled to sit up. Her neck, was the main source of her pain. If felt as though she had had her throat torn out and then sown back together. She felt as though she was trapped against a wall as she tried to move. No avail. She finally stilled for a moment and opened her eyes. She looked up and saw that the wall, was not a wall at all, it was a man. A naked male. Dorian. Her crazy, half-mad, cave man.

As he looked down into her eyes, she saw a mix of things in his eyes. Love. . Possesiveness. Heated and raw desire. Possesiveness. His eyes smouldered over as he glanced down at her.

~*~

"_Mine."_ He growled before he leant down and captured her lips with his. The kiss was brusing, almost painfull. He was laying claim to her. He knew it and she knew it too. He pulled back a moment to look at her beautiful flushed face and swollen lips. He claimed her lips again, this time the kiss was softer and much more gentler than the first. He nibbled her bottom lip, taking the chance as she gasped to push his tongue into her waiting mouth. His tongue tangled with hers in a wicked fashion that made her toes curl in pure pleasure. Her body was on fire. She could feel the evidence of his own desire hard and powerful against her lower back. He pulled away from her mouth to contiue nipping and sucking on the exposed flesh of er throat. She groaned. What was this man doing to her? Never had she felt this way before.

He was all too delighted when he heard her lusty moan as he latched on to the flesh at the point where her neck met her collar bone. He looked up at the woman of his desires to find her head thrown back in ecstasy.

It was time.

"Te avio päläfertiilam. Éntölam kuulua, avio päläfertiilam. Ted kuuluak, Kacad, kojed. Élidamet andam. Pesämet andam. Uskolfertiilamet andam. Sívamet andam. Sielamet andam. Ainamet andam. Sívamet kuuluak kaik eetä a ted. Ainaak olenszal sívambin. Te élidet ainaak pide minam. Te avio päläfertiilam. Ainaak sívamet jutta oleny. Ainaak terád vigyázak.

_You are my lifemate. I claim you as my lifemate. I belong to you. I offer my life for you. I give you my protection. I give you my allegiance. I give you my heeart. I give you my soul. I give you my body. I take into my keping the same that is yours. Your life will be cherished by me for all my time. Your life will be placed above my own for all time. You are my lifemate. You are bound to me for all eternity. You are always in my care."_

With their binding ritual words of his people he bit into the flesh of her neck, drinking what would seal him to her for all eternity.

~*~*~*~*~

A/N: Crappy chapter I know *sigh* im getting really bored with this story and don't know if I should continue it or not. I need atleast one person (possibly two?) to review or message me telling me to continue with this one, just to prove that someone actually likes is reading this and im not wasting my time with this story.


	5. Chapter 5

Dark Claim Chapt. 5

Disclaimer: As usual I own nothing by Christine Feehan.

~*~

Emerald woke feeling so tired and so weak that she could barely open her eyes. She whimpered and opened her tired eyes to look around. The cave. Her own personal prison, that she was trapped in with an over bearing and possessive cave man. She tried to sit up but found she could not. She whimpered as she looked over to see piercing blue eyes boring in to hers. She opened her mouth to speak, but instead her stomach growled loudly. How long had it been anyway? Nearly two-three days since she had last ate?

She looked at him with pleading eyes as she tried to sit up but she doubled over in pain. Her body hurt so badly and she looked to Dorian for answers as she collapsed again.

"W-why do I-I hurt s-so bad?" She asked.

"Your body went through the conversion last night. You did not feel any pain at the time because I took it onto myself." He said as he stood up.

"C-conversion? W-what's that?" she asked looking up at him with pleading, pain-filled eyes.

"You became one of the Carpathian people. You are now one of my kind. Stay here. I will gather you some food. Do not leave this cave." He ordered before he disappeared. (A/N: I know Carpathians don't eat, but it's kind of weird they don't, so in my story their going to be able to eat.) As soon as he was gone she curled up in a ball and started to cry. She hurt. Her body hurt all over. She felt like absolute shit. She felt her body being lifted in the air and she looked up, Dorian had placed her in his arms and was holding her close. She snuggled into his arms, looking for all of the warmth and comfort she could get. He cradled her like a baby as he fed her grapes, bites of watermelon and cantaloupe, and pieces of bread and meat. He let her drink ice cold water. He fed her until she hid her head in his shoulder, signaling that she was finished.

"Thank you." She whispered as she wrapped her arms around his neck just as she fell back into a deep slumber due to the fact she was completely worn out. He finished off the rest of what she hadn't and tucked her into the bed they shared and then got in himself, wrapping him arms around her, and pulling the covers over them both. He sent her into the sleep of the Carpathian people before he joined her. He fully intended on keeping her asleep until her body had fully rejuvenated itself. Until then, all he had to do was wait.

~*~

Kind of a short chapter, but it was as much as I could write before I gave up. Major writers block. I promise the next chapter will be longer, I just have to get over this writers block .


	6. Chapter 6

**Dark Claim Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing by Christine Feehan.**

~*~

Dorian had kept watch over Emerald for a long, stressful week. He had woken up to check over her numerous times over the past week and every time he had woken her, she had kept her eyes open for a few secnds, before falling back asleep again. Her body was to tired, and worn from the exertion the conversion had placed upon her body. He knew it would take some time for her body to catch up with her, but he was beyond frustrated, it was taking to long in his mind. Every moment he spent lying next to her the more her body called out to his. He looked over her body again, checking her over to make sure nothing was wrong with her vitals. He woke her again just as the sun set below the mountains. This time, she didnt fall back asleep, instead she looked up at him with big, watery eyes.

"Sivamet?" He asked tenderly, his eyes searching over her, checking for any signs of distress or pain. She reached up with a shaky hand and traced his jaw with her fingertips, then gently entwined her fingers in his hair.

"W-why?" She asked. He gave her a confused look and took her in his arms.

"Why what sivamet?" He asked tenderly, as he ran his fingers through her hair.

"Why do i feel like this? Why do i feels so different? Why do i feel the way i do about you? Why?" She asked as tears began to fall from her big green eyes. He wiped away her tears with the pads of his thumb as he held her face between his hands.

"Its all because you are now apart of my world now, sivamet. You are different now, you are a Carpathian. You feel the way you do because you now are bonded to me in the way of our people." He said softly as he ran his finger over her trembling lips. She was scared, and he knew that if he were in her position he would be too.

"I-i dont understand..." She whimpered. He bent down and placed a chaste kiss on her quivering lips.

"Sivamet, I am of the Carpathian people. It is an ancient race, that has been kept hidden from the rest of the world. Many of the Carpathian people are born with extrordinary powers...Within us all we harbour a terribe beast, a beast that cannot be denied. As we age, that beast inside of us becomes stronger, and the colors and eotions begin to fade away, until all we can see is black and gray. We will become vampires, unless we have found our lifemates." He said as he cradled her closer to his body. She looked up sadly.

"But what does that have to do with me?" She asked softly.

"You are my lifemate. You are the light to my darkness, the other half of my soul." He said softly, his voice coming out soft and sensual as he spoke.

"Am i supposed to spend the rest of my life with you? I havent-" She began but never finished because of the smouldering look he was giving her.

"No, sivamet, you are to spend the rest of eternity with me. I will love you. Cherish you. And give you everything you would ever need and more. You mean more to me than my own life sivamet, you know this. You have my heart...as i have yours..." He said his voice that became dark and sensual as he looked down at her.

She saw a mixture of things in his eyes, possesion. Love. Passion. And then pure lust. He wanted her, the hard muscled planes of his body did nothing to hide that fact, and no matter how hard he tried, neither could he. He groaned as he shifted to aleviate the pressure of his growing desire for her.

She gasped as she felt the evidence of his desire rub against her lower back as he shifted. She looked up at him, a strawberry blush covered her face. He groaned again before lying her amongst the pillows. He did not want to scare her, not with his desperate need, not with his overwhelming need for her blood, and not with the progress (little if any) he had made with her.

"Sleep, sivamet." He whispered as he pulled the covers to her chin.

"But-" She protested with a yawn.

"Sleep, you need your rest. Your body is not yet fully rejuvinated. We will talk when you awake. Sleep." And with a final command she fell into the deep sleep of the Carpathian people.

As soon as he was sure she was safe, with the safe-guards put up around the cave he took to the forest. Determined to rid himself of the thirst for her before he returned.

~*~

**Sorry if there are any mistakes in this chapter. I am using my old computer while my new one is repaired. I do not have word check on this one, so forgive me if there are errors!!!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Dark Claim**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything by Christine Feehan.**

**A/N: Sorry its taken so long to update! I hope i am able to update quicker as soon as exams are over!**

**Oh! And special thanks goes to fallunder and astavros for taking the time to review!!!**

**Chapter 7**

* * *

Emerald woke up and frowned. She looked up and frowned. Earth. Every way she looked, she was encased in earth. She reached up and touched the dirt ceiling that was her coffin. She whimpered and began to panick. She was very claustrophobic and being in this place, where ever she was at, was not helping one bit. Tears welled up in her eyes as she found she could not move very far any way she tried. Just as the tears began to roll down her face she was enveloped in a strong, warm, and protective embrace.

_'Do not cry sivamet. I do not like to see you cry.' _Dorians voice came from some where above her. She whimpered again.

_'P-Please get me out of here! Please!_' She begged as more tears poured down her face. Just as she moved to wipe her eyes with her dirty sleeve she felt the earth shift and the dirt roof that had encased her in her prison was lifted. Seeing the light she jumped towards it, fearing that if she did not, the roof would encase her back in the earth again. She landed in Dorians arms and sobbed. He held her protectively in his arms, as he closed the earth again with a frown upon his face.

"Why are you afraid of the earth sivamet?" He asked her as he removed the dirt from her person. She looked up at him as he removed her tears with a caress from the pads of his thumbs.

"I-Its not t-that i am a-afraid of the earth...i d-dont like tiny, and c-cramped places." She said and his frown deepened.

"Rest easy sivamet i shall not have you in any tiny cramped places anymore." He reassured as he hugged her closer to his body.

"T-Thank you..." She said softly.

"Why are you afraid?" He wondered.

"I d-dont want to t-talk about it...not now." She said looking up at him. Dorian stiffened and growled.

"W-What is it?" She asked feeling worried as that blanket she had felt in the ground surrounded her once more, but this time that strong protective embrace was stronger and more reassuring than the first.

"Mikhail and Raven." He growled and she watched as he visably relaxed. Then he stiffened again."They have come to talk to you."

"About what?" She asked.

"About everything." Ravens soft voice bounced of the walls of the cave as she appeared out of the mist and into the cave. Mikhail was right beside her the whole way.

"Raven!" Emerald cried smiling at the woman. Raven smiled back before walking over and taking her hand and pulling her into an embrace.

"Hello, lets go for a walk...with Dorians permission of course..." Raven asked casting a look at the scowling and extremely unhappy Dorian. Dorian gave her a curt nod.

_'Watch her woman.' _He warned. Raven giggled in reply.

_'I will.' _She answered.

* * *

As soon as they were a safe walking distance and just out of the earshot of the men Raven turned to Emerald with a small smile.

"What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" She asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about the way of our people...and everything that is expected from a Carpathian woman..."

* * *

**Bleh getting really bored with this story. Its just not appealing to me anymore. If you have any ideas for the story please let me know! I would love to hear them and if i use them i will be sure to give you credit!!**

**Anyways please leave a review (with your ideas if you have any)! No flames though!!**


	8. Chapter 8

Dark Claim

**A/N: Special thanks goes out to artgirl88 and LiveLifeLikeNeverBefore for taking the time to review! :D**

Chapter 8

* * *

As soon as they were a safe walking distance and just out of the earshot of the men Raven turned to Emerald with a small smile.

"What is it that you wanted to talk to me about?" Emerald asked.

"I wanted to talk to you about the way of our people...and everything that is expected from a Carpathian woman..."

"What do you know of the Carpathian people or our lifestyle?" Raven asked looking at Emerald. Emerald looked up at her.

"I dont really know anything to be honest..."

"I will tell you, for you need to know. We as you know are the Carpathian people. We originated here in the Carpathian Mountains. Males are filled with an inner darkness, untamed and wild. Females are filled with light, they are the other half of their male, or their lifemate. Only females can save our males from turning or greeting the dawn." Emerald was confused.

"I dont understand...what does that mean, greet the dawn...turning?"

"Our males after 200 years lose their ability to feel anything. No emotion, nothing but the quick thrill of the kill just before kill. They loose their ability to see in color as well. They become an empty, unfeeling shell. After 500 years if the male has not found his other half, or his life mate in time, before his beast takes over, he will have two choices. To greet the dawn, which is a form of suicide for the Carpathian race, or become a monster."

"A m-monster?"

"A vampire."

"You see you are the light to Dorians darkness. You keep him from turning into a monster. You, and only you will be able to tame tht beast within him. You are to care and love him just as he would you, do you understand?"

"I-i think s-so..."

"You still fear him do you not?"

"N-no...m-maybe...yes..." Emerald said shyly.

"There is nothing to fear of hi. Let me tell you a secret, you cant tell Mikhail though okay? It has to be our little secret." Raven whispered motioning for Emerald to come closer. Emerald nodded enthusiastically, moving closer to Raven.

Raven leaned over and began to speak softly, and quietly in her ear, "Let me tell you this secret. Even though Dorian may seem like a big, over- bearing, chest pounding, teritorrial gorilla..." She began causing Emerald to giggle. "He is just like the rest of the Carpathian men, big, soft- hearted teddy bears." Emerald was full out laughing now.

"Dont tell Mikhail i said this, but look at him, he looks just like a dangerous grizzly...but really he is just as soft and cuddly as a teddy bear." She giggled upon hearing Mikhail growling teasingly n the back of her mind.

* * *

Mikhail and Dorian sat down by a fire Dorian had created. Dorian gave Mikhail a cold glare and got right down to business.

"Tell me why you are here."He ordered. Mikhail laughed in response.

"You havent changed have you cousin?" A growl was all he received in response, causing Mikhail to laugh again but the turned serious.

"It is about your lifemate." Mikhail said, immediately Dorian stiffened and came to alert.

"What about_ my _lifemate?" He growled.

"You are treating her too roughly."

"It should not concern you, the way i treat my lifemate is of my own doing, not yours." He growled.

"All the same, you need to be gentle with the way you handle her. Our women are like glass..." He said, trying to fight back a smile as he heard Raven growl in the back of his mind. "...they must be handled with care and gentleness. Loved, and be protected. Having been handled too roughly they will break. All i am saying is you need to take care in the way you handle your lifemate." Mikhail said. Dorian looked thoughtful for a moment before nodding stiffly.

"I will take what you say into consideration." He said.

* * *

Raven and Emerald had spent nearly an hour talking about anything and everything, but Raven decided that is was time for them to head back. The weight of being away from her lifemate was wearing upon her.

"I do believe it is time for us to head back." Raven said. Emerald looked up, tears quickly gathering in her eyes.

"Do not be afraid. He shall not harm you. You know this." She said. Emerald sniffled and wiped her tears quickly away. Raven took her hand and they began to travel back to the cave where their lifemates awaited.

* * *

Upon arriving at the cave, Emerald burst into tears again. She did not know why it just seemed as though something had been eating away at her, and now that she was back, it had been suddenly lifted from her chest. Dorian growled and took her in his arms, holding her tightly in his arms. Mikhail and Raven looked at each other knowing that is was the separation of lifemates that was affecting her.

Dorian growled at Raven and Mikhail, his way of saying, "get the hell out of my cave." Raven giggled while Mikhail chuckled, both unaffected.

"I will see you soon Emerald, okay?" Raven said waving at Emerald as she disappeared into the mist. Mikhail gave Dorian a nod before he followed his lifemate.

"You are frightened of me little one?" Dorian asked, breathing in the scent of his lifemate.

"Y-yes..." She admitted, nuzzling into his chest as she was pulled tighter against him.

"You need not be afraid of me. I shall not harm you...you need rest. Sleep now." He ordered commanding into a deep sleep, before he opened a bed for them in the earth. Making a soft blanket for them, after tucking her into his side, and making sure the safe guards were up he too joined her in sleep. All the while holding his lifemate to him.

* * *

**Please review! No fames though!**


End file.
